


夜雨

by dewind



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewind/pseuds/dewind
Summary: 帝弥托利终于做了五年前想做却不敢做的事情。





	1. Chapter 1

夜雨

自竖琴节进入尾声，芙朵拉就开始被缠绵不断的阴沉客人打搅。  
修道院穿梭着的商人们忙忙碌碌把摊子一拾掇，这一天干脆趁早就回家歇息了。  
学生们可没那么好运，即便在大雨滂沱的日子里，他们也得完成本节的课题。

贝雷特率领的青狮学级受到蕾雅的极大青睐，他也不可推托地常常接些驱逐盗贼流寇的要紧任务，毕竟谁都认为能力越大，责任越大。  
别的学级在修道院做些不痛不痒的课题时，青狮的学生们却在雨中泥泞的树林里战斗。冲突不断的年代里，任谁不是以命相搏，意识到的时候，大家都已被雨水从头到尾浇了个遍。区区只能在回途上披个避雨外套。不是人人都是三天两头野外露宿的雷霆卡多莉奴，女生组在回到修道院时往往直冲浴池打理濡湿的头发和衣装。留下几个满身血汗近身肉搏的臭男生面面相觑。希尔凡首当其冲的不要脸皮，当然是想无耻地跟过去的。好在边上跟了个脸黑成炉渣的菲力克斯，不由分说地扯住那头图谋不轨绝对会被发现的耀眼红毛将其拖了回去挨训。

“天哪，太没有人性了！对着被雨水打湿的女性的曼妙曲线，难道你们没有起过什么翻飞绵延的小心思吗？还是男人吗？啊？！”

希尔凡慷慨激昂地为自己的行为辩护，可惜没有人能跟他站同一阵线。无论是亚修还是杜笃，一个红着脸连连摇手，另一个沉默地像修道院里的石头雕像。自然不用提说不定要和自己的剑结婚的菲力克斯。

希尔凡并非绕过了帝弥托利。他纯真可爱刚正不阿的殿下完全没有顾及这边的动静，正出神地盯着贝雷特的侧影，而贝雷特离他们有一段距离，低着头，好像在数着外面叮叮咚咚的水滴发呆，也可能在考虑着下一次的出击，明日的课题，武器的锻造休整，食堂的食材准备……林林总总，数不胜数。

“嗨呀殿下，这么专注看什么呢？哎哟，该不会在看老师？呜啊，虽然老师的确也长了一副秀气的脸，嗯嗯，我觉得我也可以！不过如果老师是女性的话搞不好就不会包得那么严实……”

希尔凡凑近帝弥托利的肩膀一阵碎碎念，搞得他亲爱的殿下抖了个哆嗦。

“你在胡说八道些什么呢？！不要对着老师发、发……！”

“嗯？只是开个无伤大雅的玩笑而已，没必要脸红成这样吧，殿下！？该不会真的被我说中唔唔唔————”

又是菲力克斯任劳任怨地担任了清理大型垃圾的保姆，他们的孽缘怕是这辈子拿剑砍都解不开。

一行被绅士风度绊着的预备骑士们也不能湿哒哒的回到修道院里，男生们只好就近借用了平日无人的温室，粗糙地收拾一下。

尽管雨水浸透了头发，甚至正沿着软甲缝隙自脖颈处不断流进去，贝雷特看上去依旧毫不在意。佣兵生活里，一点不好的天气自然是家常便饭。

“老师，您也擦一擦吧。”

帝弥托利递过了杜笃准备的软布，贝雷特应了一声，他似乎也觉得雨水碍事，环顾了四周，男生们脱了吸了水变得厚重极了的院服外套，只留一件单衣。希尔凡更是毫不在乎的脱到赤条条的。  
贝雷特若有所思地解开了一只手的手甲，用手心拢住几滴雨水，像是确认味道一般伸出舌头舔了一口。  
帝弥托利目不转睛地呆住了，下一秒，他朝思暮想的场景出现了。

即便再炎热的天气，他的老师似乎也不会有所困扰。而多数来自高纬的法嘉斯学生们就不一样了。王子殿下首当其冲会被天气折磨地有气无力，可贝雷特无论指导训练还是讲课，连表情都没有变一丝一毫，精神奕奕，手下该处理的事仍是井井有条，堪称模范。

“难道老师您很擅长对付炎热吗？”  
帝弥托利忍不住问了出来。

从佣兵身份脱离出来没多久的贝雷特还有些不适应这个称呼，稍稍一顿，有些困扰似的蹙着眉尖回答道，

“啊，我不太能感知到外界的气温变化。”

帝弥托利在艳羡这样的体质同时，又莫名地惋惜。  
他拼命忍住了想要触碰贝雷特确认的心情，堪堪靠近了几步，好像这样就能凉快些似的，结果当然是体温上升得更高。

一想到老师这样身经百战的精壮身躯一年四季都总被修裁得体的软甲包裹起来，帝弥托利就鼻子发热，浑身燥地像在烈日里举起大岩石在山上跑，用圆木椿做了数百次举重，穿着盔甲绕着加尔古·玛库修道院狂奔五十圈，举着绑上绳索的装满巨石的木桶上上下下挥舞，诸如此般。

“帝弥托利很怕热吧。记得连装备的材质都要挑选特殊的……那这种潮湿的天气不要紧吗？”  
不知什么时候，贝雷特越过了他拿起了软布，擦拭完了身体，用布搓着发尾走到了他面前。

帝弥托利深吸了一口气，迅速将自己的脸整个埋在布里，用含糊不清的声音回应。

“啊，……嗯、是的……要紧、不要紧，我不热，老师费心了……”  
贝雷特感觉到帝弥托利整个人都在起伏，似乎有些呼吸过度，不由凑了过去关心关心学生。  
“可是你的耳朵都……帝弥托利也解开衣服比较好吧。”

“啊……嗯，好……不不不！这怎么可以？！”

一场有心与无意在雨声中拖长发酵，杜笃讶异地低低地嗯了一声，原来温室里的白蔷薇团团簇簇，都被催着开放了。


	2. Chapter 2

杜笃对他的主人无法安睡的事知道的很清楚，尤其今晚下起了深秋后少有的夜雨。  
空气冷冰冰地扎人，声势浩大的雨帘也激烈得如同鼓点。门后一直传来焦躁的翻滚声。  
那个人一向被噩梦困扰，睡眠清浅，一点动静也听不得，只好强行让自己保持清醒。长年累月下来也不是没试过求医，可谁都对心由性的疾病束手无策。  
那个人推开了房间的门，对闻声而起的他摇了摇头，示意自己想一个人静静。  
杜笃只能叹一口气，忠实地回到了房间门口等待主人回来。

帝弥托利遣开了忠心耿耿的护卫，漫无目的地来到庭院，雨声变得更加明晰，浇灌在大修道院粗糙的地砖上，洗刷着白日无数人来去匆忙留下的痕迹。  
失去了前骑士团团长的大修道院，今夜似乎也寂寥萧条了许多。  
一道惊雷打下，借着闪电的辉光，他一眼看到了立于庭院中央的凉亭之上，正仰着头的瘦削身影。  
是贝雷特。  
贝雷特太过醒目了，他仿佛是要用这场雨将自己淹没，静静地环抱着双臂。  
帝弥托利的心脏悬到了嗓子眼，他直盯盯地望着那身影快步跑了过去，视野闪过数道碍事的柱子阴影，他生怕一眨眼又发现是自己的幻觉，可随着距离越来越近，又迟疑地放慢了脚步。  
老师现在或许不想被打扰。

他不想傲慢地说能理解老师的感受，但也卑微地希望为他能做些什么。  
远处影影绰绰的灯光下，贝雷特的脸颊不停滑过蜿蜒而下的水迹。  
就算是老师……也还是会哭的啊，不……这只不过是……雨滴吗。  
帝弥托利发觉自己似乎将贝雷特想得太过神化了，表情寡淡的外表下，不代表那颗心不会受伤。明明他是知道的，在杰拉尔特的房间里，他第一次见到老师失魂落魄的样子。

你知道我为了拯救父亲，使用了多少次女神赐予的力量吗？但是……但是没有用。以前都会奏效的，我就是这样，无数次的，在战场无情的刀剑下……但是到头来，到头来……失败了……失败了……

帝弥托利无法想象。因为女神的眷顾，贝雷特或许已经无数次拯救过将要死在战场上的他们了吧。那完美无缺的指挥，是建立在见识了多少次血染的凶器，多少声熟悉的哀嚎之下。可也因为女神的眷顾，他不得不一次又一次的……眼睁睁地看着亲人扭曲的面庞，染血的胸口，失力的臂膀……吗。  
何等可怕的酷刑啊。

又一阵震耳欲聋的强光袭来，在无情泼落的银带里，贝雷特飘渺得像是要融于其中了。  
帝弥托利终于按捺不住冲入雨中，他敏捷地攀住边缘跳了上去，强硬地抓起贝雷特的手就往下跳。  
一身的怪力似乎在这时候派上了用场，贝雷特不知是没法抵抗，还是没想着抵抗，顺从地被殿下拖到了凉亭里。

两人身上的雨水滴滴答答落了满地，蜿蜒着流到了一起。  
“老师！这种天气里，您到底在考虑些什么啊！”  
帝弥托利忍不住脱口而出，一边摇晃着温驯到好似人偶般任人摆布的贝雷特。  
“就算知道佣兵的体质有多么不一般，您也不该做出这样的……”  
他的老师被他一顿连射弓般的反过来说教，有些哑口无言。

帝弥托利好像也才发现自己仍抓着老师的手，或许没有控制力量，吓得赶忙放开。  
“是……你啊。”贝雷特轻声说话的样子像是在叹息，“我只是睡不着，出来看看。”

那也不能……  
帝弥托利将话吞了回去，手足无措地点了点头。

贝雷特看上去又想走进雨里，他连忙挪了挪步子挡住。  
他以前就觉得他的老师对雨情有独钟，此刻才真正体会。  
贝雷特好像透过了他，眼神温柔地注视着夜幕，  
“……杰拉尔特他早就知道我的心脏不会跳动，却对我笑着说，雨水就是我的心跳声。”

是落寞吗？是脆弱吗？是无助吗？  
全都不是吧。他贫瘠的词汇无法形容此刻的老师，也无法将视线从此刻的贝雷特脸上移开，那受神眷顾的相貌实在太美太神圣了。他尽了最大努力不让自己表现得有所失态，心里  
却在不顾一切地想，他愿意付出任何东西让时间停下来。  
四周的空间在被拉扯，迅速地离人远去，感受被拖得无限长，没有什么比眼前的他更重要了。

难以忍受的视线交织着，帝弥托利忍不住打破了界线。他试探着向贝雷特靠近了一点，又一点，战战兢兢地，像是动物确认味道般贪婪地呼吸着，最后鼓起勇气低下头，沾了沾老师的嘴唇。  
冰凉凉的，有雨水的味道。  
希尔凡或许做梦也没有想到有朝一日殿下会真心实意地对曾经轻蔑他的技巧而感到后悔。那个瞬间还是过去了，无论他再不舍，再怎么想要挽留，也无济于事。

“只要是老师的心愿，我都会为您……”  
也请老师一直……  
帝弥托利被自己噎住，没有继续说下去。  
“谢谢你，帝弥托利。”混杂着雨声，贝雷特低垂着眼睛。  
他十分懊恼。或许老师对这样的事不以为意，又或者对此习以为常。他难以理解自己的感受，身体却擅自行动想要自原地逃开，急匆匆地告了个别踏着雨跑了

。


	3. Chapter 3

千年祭之后的花冠节，阴云依旧温柔地怀抱着加尔古·玛库大修道院。雨水不知倦怠地卷走一时的闷热，也让空气染满令人熟悉的潮湿。

罗德利古战死的那个晚上，帝弥托利在大教堂里一直站到了黑夜。芙朵拉原本没有守灵这种充满异域风情的说法，贝雷特也只是从书库的杂书中瞥到过一二。  
高尚的灵魂，一定会被天使指引，回到女神的怀抱吧。  
罗德利古是很幸运的了，在这种混乱的战时里，他的遗体还保持着完整干净，只要用白魔法治好那道狰狞的刀口，平静安详的遗容看起来就跟睡着了一般。  
即便是菲力克斯，也只能沉默着目送着故去的血亲入土。希尔凡与英谷莉特陪着他一起，战时的修道院没法为英勇的骑士，伟大的公爵举行隆重的相称的葬礼，只能寒碜地摆上了温室长年无人看顾长出的野花。  
英谷莉特不知是否想起了古廉，满是哀伤的脸上还带有一丝怀念。可他们终究已经抽丝拨茧，学会了将软弱藏在心里。

贝雷特发现帝弥托利的时候，杜笃还忠实地守在一旁，见到他来便释然地一点头退下了。  
下了整个午后直至深夜的猛雨将将停，贝雷特想要不发出脚步声，配合着雨滴落下的节奏，安静地接近帝弥托利，但马上被发现了。

“如果有谁能让那个顽固的杜笃自愿退下的话……也只有老师您了吧。”  
声音尽管充满疲惫，却终于不见连日的阴霾。  
说的也是，贝雷特叹了一口气，又感到一丝安心。他小心地检查了一下白天身上奋战沾染的血迹是否已经拾掇干净，抖开僵硬的身体大步迈向他的学生。  
他张开双手——是千年祭后每天的例行公事，想要拥抱他的大狮子。  
被怒吼，被撕啃，被扼住脖子几近窒息，的确是猛兽的手段。既然什么都不曾使他退却过，那么今夜也不会例外。

“你该去睡一会。”  
贝雷特思考了很久是不是该再补充些什么，最后选择了沉默。白天已经说的够多了，他相信那位一度迷失的殿下已经不会再深陷血池，但还是无法放任他一人痛舐伤口。  
帝弥托利从来没有改变过。  
为了战时节约，大教堂很早就熄灭了灯火。在寂静的一片黑暗中，只有月光从破损的穹顶间漏了下来，反射着玻璃镀了一层银边。  
两人的呼吸此刻是唯一的声响，帝弥托利的鼻息又重又沉，像是黑暗里隐藏的野兽。

“なぁ……告诉我吧，老师。”

——我现在，还算是活着的吗？

贝雷特的视线穿过稀薄的雨雾，直视着他往日那位温和谦逊的学生。睽别五年的漫长时日将帝弥托利打磨成眼前的样子。被仇恨折磨地疲惫不堪，杀戮成了本能，拼命想要回应亡灵的呼唤，一回首却发现，最该珍惜的生者也因为自己的过错消逝。  
既然选择了成为他的老师，与他并肩同行，那么，无论什么责任，怎样的重担，都一起承担吧。

“你还活着。”  
出乎意料的，咔嗒一声，贝雷特动手解掉了自己的披风，随后是手甲，手套，他用裸露的双手捧起他的国王，在那残缺的右眼上烙下虔诚的一吻，将耳朵贴到了帝弥托利的心脏上，以最亲近最紧密的姿态环抱住了他。

“是的。你还活着。”  
迎着那胸腔里鼓动的生命之音，他再度郑重地说。  
帝弥托利想起五年前那个他无能为力的夜晚，呜咽了几声，却凑不成话语。像那时候一样，颤抖的双手搭住了老师的肩一点点使劲，有些陌生的俊逸脸庞凑得越来越近。  
谁知，在贝雷特毫无防备之下，曾经那只温驯的小动物已经野化成了无人领教过的猛兽，一把扑倒了眼前他又爱又恨的元凶。  
“老师……我很痛苦，一直很痛苦。”  
贝雷特不敢喊出声，帝弥托利忏悔的样子好像他并不是那个趁其不备把老师压在身下的庞然大物，他淡色的发色被渐隐渐显的月光宠爱，逸出了朦胧的乳白色的光晕，仅存的蓝色眼睛漫着惹人怜惜的水雾。

“为什么即便是那样堕入地狱的我，您也……您也没有放手呢？”

因为你的表情一直在说，“救救我”。  
贝雷特轻声用口型回答。

膨大的情绪在胸腔爆炸，已经无法忍耐了，帝弥托利终于做了五年前想做却不敢做的事情。他粗暴地将老师剩余的可恨的肩甲腰带扯散，撕裂剩下的布料，让咬痕布满贝雷特平时不见天日的锁骨，再往下肆无忌惮地探索。  
与风吹日晒无缘的白皙胸膛，他仅仅不小心见识过一次，却惦记亵渎了好几节。不管是在修道院担任讲师的日子，还是这战乱的五年多，依旧不可思议地从未受到过哪怕一道微小擦伤，比圣人雕像雕刻得还要完美，越往下越是无人越过的禁地。帝弥托利被积存的膨胀情欲控制，动作也愈发疯狂。

贝雷特原本是想挣脱的，五年来不仅愈发长实了身形的雄狮，连怪力都不再是过去那个级别。他只好将脸埋在已经被主人丢弃在一边的毛绒披风上忿忿地深吸了两口，做好了接下来的心理准备。  
虽然得到了默许，帝弥托利却被这样的举动挑衅，狠狠掰过老师的脸，用手指粗暴地在口腔里转了几圈。  
贝雷特无法合上嘴巴，只能双眼迷离呜呜地发出含糊的抗议。  
后穴被急不可耐的手指撑开，贝雷特反射性绷紧了身体。五年间只在沉睡的肉身丝毫未变，凹凸有致的肌肉线条流畅有力，好看到过分。帝弥托利将这幅光景尽收眼底，下体胀硬地抵在了老师的入口。  
贝雷特劝说自己这也是治疗的一步，一边忍耐着帝弥托利用力地在体内冲撞，每一下都狠狠顶在狭窄深处，弄得他几乎无法支撑身体，那股炽热捣弄着肠壁几乎变了形状。可帝弥托利没有满足，反倒越发狠烈地握住了贝雷特的腰，将自己往老师体内更深的地方契入。  
“帝……帝弥托利……你、你慢一点……”  
这般凶狠的交合更似野兽本能之间，激烈摩擦之处不止一开始的水迹，还带出了一抹铁锈。两人谁都浑然未觉，仍沉浸在放肆反复的律动中。  
贝雷特像是快断气一样，仰头拼命地大口喘息着，胸口随着紊乱无序的呼吸不停地起起伏伏。肉穴却像是狮子死死咬住了猎物绝不松口，狠狠地吸着帝弥托利的性器，不停往里吞吃。他转动手腕想要从桎梏下撑起身子，却又被猛地拉回到帝弥托利怀里，接着是更加粗暴的冲撞。

“哈、哈啊……我、的里面……也一样、温暖吗？”贝雷特红着眼角，克制着自己在体内巨物擦过敏感处时只发出几声更胜呻吟的鼻音。  
“……老师，请不要再煽动我了。”帝弥托利低哑着嗓子，忍不住咽了咽口水，握住了老师一直被冷落的性器套弄揉搓，换了个姿势继续。  
不知过了多久，身上被迫留下许多猛兽标记的贝雷特忍无可忍地回敬对方背部两道长到醒目的红肿抓痕，大腿也打颤着不停流下混杂血迹的白浊精液。

雨不知在什么时候又下起来了。  
帝弥托利依旧保持着相连的姿势，一刻也不想放开怀中的躯体，好像在加倍地补回这段时间的空白。  
贝雷特好不容易顺过气来，推了推肩膀上纹丝不动的脑袋，感到有些湿漉漉的。

“还是和五年前一样爱哭。”  
他温柔地舔去帝弥托利沿着脸庞划下的眼泪，听到了殿下不服气又微弱的否认。  
“……不过是雨罢了。”

“老师……老师……”  
大肆发泄后，帝弥托利真的倦了，他蜷缩在教堂的砖地上，却不肯放过贝雷特的右手，十指紧紧缠在了一起，还像猫科动物寻求奖励一样将毛绒绒的脑袋主动拱到了老师身边。  
真是一如既往的爱撒娇啊。  
贝雷特只好用空着的那只手一下又一下的穿过那疏于打理长到及肩的金发，轻轻按揉着帝弥托利的头顶。  
雨点不大不小，悄悄漏进此刻百般缱绻的空气里，也变得缠绵难分。

“……我曾经觉得，自己的双眼还是完好的。但那双完好的眼睛看到了世界上最让我恐惧的景象……现在我很庆幸那是在梦里了。……老师，如果有你在我身边，一只眼睛的代价又算得了什么呢。何止是双眼——就算是双手，双腿，是心脏———”  
五年前的雨夜，他真心实意地愿意为老师生，依老师的期望，成为老师一人的枪，碾碎所有老师的敌人。五年后的重逢，他迫切地希望为老师死，希望老师亲手结束一头怪物的深重罪孽，希望老师成为他逃避现实，永归魂里的借口。  
而现在，都不一样了，面前还有很远很远的以后。

帝弥托利呼出一口长气，像是在轻声梦呓，贝雷特伸出手将他的眉间一下一下地熨平。  
多疑又不安的殿下总算肯放过自己，渐渐阖上眼睛坠入了久违的沉眠。

睡吧，睡吧。

雨声也不忍打扰，渐渐变小。等这场夜雨停了，黎明就要来到了。


End file.
